1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sales data processing device, a sales data processing method and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Related Art
In retail stores such as department stores, supermarkets, etc., retail staff perform task sequences, while in the presence of customers, of calculating charges for goods and recording the calculation results as sales for the store. For the computerization of this work, sales data processing devices such as electronic cash registers (ECR), point of sales (POS) terminals and the like have become widespread in recent years. Thus, sales staff now work as operators and operate sales data processing devices while serving customers.
A sales data processing device is provided with an openable compartment, referred to as a drawer, for the management of money from sales. The drawer is usually closed, and is opened under the control of the sales data processing device only when a predetermined operation is carried out by an operator. The opened drawer is then closed by manual operation by the operator.
The drawer is generally opened and closed in accordance with predetermined operations by an operator. Specifically, the drawer is opened and closed for the task of storing cash received from a customer in the drawer, the task of taking change from the drawer to give to a customer, and so forth. Opening and closing of the drawer for this kind of task has short durations. Therefore, if the drawer is left open for a long duration, there is a suspicion that cash is being improperly taken from the drawer.
Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H02-54397, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-4768 and the like have disclosed technologies that give a warning when a duration for which a drawer is left open exceeds a reference value.
However, the technologies of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. H02-54397 and H06-4768 only concentrate on a duration for which a drawer is left open, and it is difficult to appropriately detect the various operations of a sales data processing device with which there is a suspicion of cash being improperly removed from the drawer as being irregular drawer operations.